Arsenal (Wildman)
This page lists all the weapons, devices, and vehicles used by the Wildmen. Below is the inventory, which also reflects on the Wildman ''series. Transformation Devices Wild Transformation Bracelet Todoroki Changer *The Wild Transformation Brace Todoroki Changer (野生変身ブレースとどろきチェンジャーYasei Henshin Burēsu Todoroki Chenjā) is the main 5 Wildmen’s Henshin device. It is modelled to look like a Claw of a beast. After inserting one of the Wild Switches into the device, when the rangers give the command “Spirits of the wild, Roar On (野生の霊、ロアオンYasei no rei, Roaon)”! Wild Transformation Phone Todoroki Cellular *The Wild Transformation Phone Todoroki Cellular (野生変身電話とどろきセルラーYasei Henshin Denwa Todoroki Serurā) is Crystal Beast’s personal Henshin device. It is modelled after a dragon equipped with the five jewels that represent the five crystal Wild Machines. When Kiyoshi inserts the Rainbow Switch into the Todoroki Cellular, inputs the code then gives the command “Shining Spirits of the Wild, Roar On (輝く野生の霊、ロアオンKagayaku Yasei no rei, Roaon)”! Special/Collectible Items Beast Switches : ''Main article: Beast Switches *The Beast Switches '''(ビーストスイッチBīsutosuitchi) are special devices created by Yagi in order to preserve the souls of the Wild Machines. Each one has a special effect for each of the Wildmen’s arsenal. Switch Connector *The '''Switch Connector (スイッチコネクタSuitchikonekuta) is a special device used by Crystal Beast in order to effectively combine his Wild Machines. In order to do so, Crystal Beast inserts his 5 Wild Switches into the Switch Connector and gives his combination command. Sidearm Weapon Wild Sword *The Wild Sword (野生剣Yasei Ken) is the main 5 Wildmen sidearm weapons. Besides basic melee attacks, the Wildmen can use their Beast Switches to perform special melee attacks to damage the enemy. Personal Weapons and Finishing Weapons Wild Cannon * Beast Bowgun *The Beast Bowgun (ビーストボーガンBīsutobōgan) is Red Beast’s personal Wild Arm. When Red Beast inserts the Falcon Switch into it Red Beast can perform his Feather Storm (羽嵐Hane Arashi) attack where he launches a feather arrow that turns to hundreds that hit the enemy damaging it in the process. Beast Rod *The Beast Rod (ビーストロッドBīsutoroddo) is Blue Beast’s personal Wild Arm. When Blue Beast inserts the Dolphin Switch into it, Blue Beast can perform her Sonic Wave (音波波Onpa Nami) attack where she creates a powerful wave around her that can damage any opponent that is around her. Beast Knives *The Beast Knives (ビーストナイフBīsutonaifu) are Claw themed daggers and Green Beast’s personal Wild Arm. When Green Beast uses the power of the Bear Switch in them, he can perform his Slashing Rage (酷評激怒Kokuhyō Gekido) Attack, where he strikes the enemy from all sides and damages it with the power of the Wild Bear. Beast Axe *The Beast Axe (ビーストアックスBīsutoakkusu) is a Rhino Horn themed axe and Black Beast’s personal Wild Arm. When Black Beast uses the power of the Rhino Switch into it, he can perform his Groundbreaking Crash (画期的なクラッシュKakkitekina kurasshu) Attack, where he slams his axe into the ground causing a tremor that breaks the ground and damages the enemy. Beast Buster *The Beast Buster (ビーストバスターBīsutobasutā) is a Lion Body themed blaster and White Beast personal Wild Arm. When White Beast inserts his Lion Switch into it, he can perform his Mane Eraser (たてがみ消しゴムTategami Keshigomu) Attack, where he fires out a powerful burst of wild energy based on the power of the Wild Lion. Beast Gauntlet *The Beast Gauntlet (ビーストガントレットBīsutogantoretto) is a special weapon that can turn into any weapon based on the switch that is inserted. It is used by Crystal Beast as his personal Wild Arm. Elephant Claw *When Crystal Beast uses the power of the Elephant Switch inside the Beast Gauntlet, it can transform into the powerful tusk themed weapon known as the Elephant Claw (エレファントクローErefantokurō). When Crystal Beast uses the full power of the Wild Elephant, he can perform the Pachyderm Strike (厚皮動物ストライクKōhi Dōbutsu sutoraiku) attack, where he launches at the enemy and slashes him causing massive damage as if an elephant stomped on the enemy. Eagle Bow *When Crystal Beast uses the power of the Eagle Switch inside the Beast Gauntlet, it can transform into the long range long bow known as the Eagle Bow (イーグルボウĪgurubou). When Crystal Beast uses the full power of the Wild Eagle, he can perform the Talon Storm (タロン嵐Taron Arashi) attack where he shoots out a powerful arrow with the force of thunder that will almost destroy the enemy. Stallion Spear *When Crystal Beast uses the power of the Stallion Switch inside the Beast Gauntlet, it can transform into the Super Piercing weapon known as the Stallion Spear (種馬槍Taneuma Yari). When Crystal Beast uses the full power of the Wild Stallion, he can perform the Galloping Thrust (疾走推力Shissō Suiryoku) attack where he tries to stab through the enemy. Tigter Shot *When Crystal Beast uses the power of the Tiger Switch inside the Beast Gauntlet, it can transform into the Tiger Shot (タイガーショットTaigāshotto). When Crystal Beast uses the full power of the Wild Tiger, he can perform the Wild Bullet (野生弾丸Yasei Dangan) attack where he shoots out a powerful bullet that has the force of a tiger at the enemy. Tortoise Shield *When Crystal Beast uses the power of the Tortoise Switch inside the Beast Gauntlet, it can transform into the super deflecting weapon known as the Tortoise Shield (亀盾Kame Tate). When Crystal Beast uses the full power of the Wild Tortoise, he can perform the Shell Deflection (殻たわみKara Tawami) attack where he takes the enemy’s attack and absorbs it and deflects right back at the enemy with about twice the power. Super Mode Arsenal Transcendent Sword Category:Todoroki Sentai Wildman Category:Arsenal